Sigrún Fehdanc
"Weak no longer" History Sigrun and her twin brother were sometime around 970 In Sigmundarakr. The two of them grew up in an orphanage scorned by the other children for their Teifling deformities. Her brother was a hulk of a child and constantly shielded her from a bulk of the bullying much to her dismay. Adults would turn a blind eye to this and play it off as children being children. The two stayed in the orphanage till they were eight, Tyr had been adopted by a elderly farming couple who lived near the border looking for a sturdy son to help till the fields. Despite Tyr's sickly deformities he fit the description but refused to leave without Sigrun, after some debate the adopters agreed as she didnt seem like it would be a lot to feed her. The two lived on the farm with the elderly couple until they passed ten years later. With no other children of their own Sigrun and Tyr inherited their land and continued to farm selling their produce to the local population. The farm was very unprofitable as their neighbors looked upon the twins with both disgust and contempt, buying their goods at low prices and selling them what they needed at a ridiculous upscaled price. Sigrun and Tyr were able to make it through it all with the support of each other. One fateful night they awoke to their fields being razed and rifles pointed in their faces as they awoke. Black Orcs had raided the village to collect more able slaves for Warforge. The two were unable to fight back as they were shackled and loaded into cages to toil away as fourth class citizens. To live was suffering, day in day out they were given only the bare necessities to survive and only enough sleep to keep them from collapsing. The Orcs were cold and calculating getting every ounce of usefulness out of the two. Tyr was forced to do arduous labor making use of his innate strength to move heavy pieces of machinery, it sometimes seemed like a Sisyphean task that went nowhere. Sigrun on the other hand was tasked to copy books and schematics with her four arms simultaneously or shoved into small hard to reach places to fix engines or other broken components. Everyday was a struggle but they lived on their only motivation being that they did not want the other to mourn their death. Their perseverance one day payed off, as on Kuthona 5th 994 they were given a chance for freedom. That day multiple explosions simultaneously went off in the city sending much of the population into a panic as the military deployed to investigate. The perpetrator was highly intelligent slave, she had no name nor could she tell anyone her name as her larynx was removed due to her 'foul disobedient mouth'. She had single highhandedly helped over a hundred slaves escape capture with her display but she did not live long to revel in her success after the incident. The slaves escaped the city but many died shortly after for many reasons. Many of which being the cruel winter elements. Sigrun and Tyr refused to die finally given a chance to live again. At night they huddled together for meager amounts of warmth and they sustained themselves on the less fortunate slaves that never made it back home. Kuthona 18th they had finally made it to the border and believed that they were safe. Sigrun collapsed to her knees and her heart collapsed on itself as over the tundra horizon she saw a Orcish slave caravan ahead leaving Halmar. They were sure that they were going to once more be thrown into captivity so they turned to one another and wordlessly made a pact, a pact to end their lives rather then suffer as they had again. The two took crudely made shivs and turns them on themselves impaling their stomachs, they collapsed due to blood loss and expected to never wake again. Kuthona 20th Sigrun woke up in a warm room staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. She stirred herself awake and sat up only to feel a sharp pain, looking down she saw that her wounds were dressed. Gritting her teeth she got up from her bed and brought herself to the door. Upon opening it she was greeted with a surprised look from a young teenage woman. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and a distinctive scar that stretched from the corner of her lip to her cheek. The young woman had assured her that everything was fine and eventually convinced Sigrun to return to her bed. She revealed her name to be Brunhilde and explained to Sigrun how she happened to come to her abbey. Brunhildes father had happened across the two in the snow as they were capturing a group of Orc slavers. One of her fathers men seeing that the two were barely alive pleaded to the group that they should bandage their wounds and bring them home as they were 'victims to the Orc just like us'. They had stabilized the two and sent them to Brunhilde as she was the only cleric in town after the previous abbey caretaker Father Anderson had left. After she told Sigrun that and confirmed to her that her brother was alive in the other room she began to weep, all the pent up sorrow and anguish over countless years had finally caught up to her and now that she was finally safe it flowed freely. Brunhilde comforted her all night until she stopped. The two stayed in the abbey with Brunhilde to assist her as thanks for saving their lives. At first they tried to make themselves scarce and work in the shadows, but Brunhilde had put a swift end to that nonsense. When asked why they were doing it they had told her that they didn't want to disgust her with their fiendish taint in this holy ground. She laughed and reassured them that she found neither of the two repugnant in any way after all 'Ragathiel teaches us that redemption finds hearts in even the cruelest origins, you couldn't decide how you came to be in this world but you can decide how you will live your life.' They felt the sincerity in her words and accepted them happily as she was the first human to accept them with open arms. Brunhilde was a devoted woman who made strides to become stronger everyday, the two got swept up in her zeal and trained along side her never neglecting their new abbey duties. Five years had passed and the two still resided in the abbey with Brunhilde. They had both trained and nourished their bodies, their once emaciated bodies became fuller, Sigrun's complexion improved. At the dining table Brunhilde had revealed to the two that she had a dream the previous night. Ragathiel had spoken to her and foretold to her in the following year a war would break out in the south. He had also told her if she went not only would she potentially save many lives but she would also gain the strength to get everyone's revenge. Their revenge against Warforge for all the atrocities they had done to the Halmarian people with their stolen knowledge. She had informed them that they were free to stay in the Abbey and stay as care takers so they would never go hungry again but they refused. Over the years they had formed a unbreakable bond. They wernt going to let her go alone so they followed her south where the Third Orc war would commence. Eratus 5th, year 1000 only four months after the war started Tyr perished in battle against nefarious cultists. Sigrun was absolutely devastated by this and pleaded to Brunhilde to bring him back, she responded with a cold face that it was beyond her power. She could see in Bruns eyes that she too was devastated but she stood tall, her knuckles white as she clenched her fist. Sigrun mourned her brothers death until Neth 4th where she received even more devastating news. Brunhilde had perished, her soul unresponsive from any attempt to reach out to it. Her people 'The Unbroken' were on the verge of disbanding without their leader. It wasn't the time for anymore tears, Sigrun picked herself off the ground and wiped away her tears. Crying never solved anything. Only barely was she able to keep the group from dispersing as she was not the leader that Brunhilde was but she pulled through. She lead them through a good handful of disaster relief missions in the aftermath of the War. Sigrun was no longer the weakling she once was, through this tragedy she learned to stand on her own two feet. Year 1002, Calistril 6th two years after her death Brunhilde returned to the world of the living once again. When they met again they were both changed individuals. They both wore hardened visages, proof of the hardships they surmounted. Brunhilde had wedded a man and became part of the kingdom Pyrrhia as Viceroy but she had revealed to Sigrun some of her motives of staying in such a obtuse city other than her slap slap kiss marriage. Something terrible was going to happen there and the cause being one of the council members. She couldn't reveal anymore details then that, Ragathiel had told her to keep her mission secret. Brunhilde couldn't keep the Unbroken in the city as she feared for their lives so she had made a deal with Scharp Thompson to allow her followers and Sigrin into his city O'kibo, in exchange that she would use her talents and assist all she could. Pharast 4th 1003 Brunhildes words came true as Kestilian, A.K.A Mango, launched a Blitzkrieg attack on Jiyu with his monstrous flying castle the 'Cadmus.' The first part of the attack was extremely successful but it was quickly stopped. Many still lost their lives and Brunhilde completely blamed herself, try as Sigrun might she was unable to console her in any capacity. After the incident Sigrun followed Brunhilde into a Demiplane with a select few others. Brunhilde had children and she saw now that the world was to dangerous for them now, they needed to be stronger. But she couldn't do it alone, Brunhilde had failed to many times already she needed Sigrun to help mentor her children. With both their personal experiences they could forge these not even year old babies into fine warriors who could defend themselves when the time was right. 1005-Still in progress Appearance Standing near the height of a halfling Sigrun is usually mistaken for a child, although this is usually stopped once they see her empty blue eyes that seem like they've seen hell. Her short blonde hair will usually spill out of a military cap. A pair of fully functional extra limbs grow out of her shoulder blades. Personality "I am cold because I need to be, not because I want to be" Sigrun possesses a very clear and straight forward personality that has little room for falsehoods or flattery. She never forgets a grudge due to her strong sense of duty and justice. * Clear-headed * Confident * Educated * Hard-Working * Perfectionist * Authoritarian * Determined * Maternal * Proud Friends Tyr-FehdancDeceased: Brother, does not respond to any attempt to revive him. Brunhilde Jelduno Knayde Enemies -Black Orcs -Everyone who was there the day her brother died: * Carver * Manfred * Others whos names have been forgotten with time just like Tyr Trivia * Fehdanc isn't a proper surname, its a name given to orphans deriving from their word for winter. Rumor is this trend started long ago when children would be abandoned in mass quanities during winter. * Although all credit for 'The Polar Express' Wrathias fist locomotive is claimed by a Dwarf named Angrit Blasdust. The Idea originally came from Sigrun as she recounted some schematics she scribed in Warforge. * Sigruns slave name was 'Dolyh' the Orcs word for Tumor. Given to her for how much she stuck near the leper Tyr Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character